Conventionally, urethane-based compositions have been known as sealing materials, adhesive agents, and the like.
For example, to provide a curable resin composition having excellent adhesion to polyvinyl chloride, especially to hard polyvinyl chloride, without sacrificing superior curability and storage stability, a curable resin composition including: (A) an isocyanate silane compound which has, in average, one or more isocyanate groups and one or more hydrolyzable silyl groups in one molecule, and which can be obtained by subjecting a polyisocyanate compound having, in average, only two or more isocyanate groups bonded to a primary carbon atom, secondary carbon atom, or a carbon atom constituting an aromatic ring in one molecule and a silane compound having a secondary amino group or a mercapto group and a hydrolyzable silyl group to an addition reaction;
(B) an epoxy resin and/or (C) a urethane prepolymer which has, in average, two or more isocyanate groups bonded to a tertiary carbon atom in one molecule; and
a latent moisture curing agent (D) has been proposed (e.g. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-139319A).
Meanwhile, in recent years, resin materials (e.g. olefin-based resins, matrix resins of fiber reinforced plastic (FRP), and the like) have been used for automobile bodies in place of steel plates from the perspective of reducing weight.
However, the inventors of the present technology have found that the levels of adhesion (specific examples include initial adhesion and water resistant adhesion; hereinafter the same) to a base material (e.g. resin base materials, especially olefin resins) of the composition containing a conventional isocyanate silane as an adhesive agent may be lower than the level that are required lately.